


Intro to Epidermal Graffiti

by gala_apples



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Other, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy says something he doesn't mean to. Jeff says something sarcastic but supportive. It all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Epidermal Graffiti

“If Chang ever gets another monkey I’m going to name it Abed’s Balls.” 

Troy means it, but it’s not until the words are out that he realises everyone will understand them. His high school friends would have just laughed and made a balls joke, but his college friends aren’t as stupid. Except maybe Pierce.

“Oh my,” Shirley gasps.

“I have gay friends,” Britta says. She holds up her hand for high five, but no one slaps it. Not even Troy. Usually leaving someone hanging is against his code, but he’s pretty sure Britta’s not right. 

“We’re not gay,” he corrects her. “We don’t do butt stuff. Plus Annie’s there.”

“Troy!” Annie gasps. She sounds kinda like how his cousin did when they discontinued black cherry vanilla Coke. Like her brain is crying but her fists are about to start hitting.

Abed grabs the nearest pen and starts writing in his notebook without looking down at the paper. He’s not even writing on the lines. Troy knows he’s not going to say anything. There’s not a lot of coming out as a triad in the media, there’s only like that one movie about drugs. Abed’s making notes for genre pioneering when he’s a famous director.

“No Annie, it’s okay. Threesomes aren’t something to be ashamed of.”

“Unless you believe in the sanctity of marriage,” Shirley mutters.

Britta steamrolls on. “I remember this one time-”

“No one wants to hear your bisexual lies, Britta.” Annie snaps.

“I for one would love to hear Britta’s bisexual lies,” Jeff replies.

“I thought Jeff and Britta were the homosexuals.”

“Shut up Pierce.” Troy says. It’s like a football chant when everyone else says it at the same time. Or magic.

“Do any of you need a ‘congratulations on your freaky relationship’ speech?”

Troy shrugs. He likes a hip-hip-hooray as much as anyone else, and Jeff is really good at speeches, but he doesn’t need it. Annie says no, which doesn’t surprise him. Annie sometimes gets upset if she thinks about what other people would think. Abed shakes his head, which doesn’t make sense. Except then it does because Abed says he doesn’t have his video camera, and that Jeff should ask again later.

“Follow up question. Do any of you need a motivational speech about how to tell friends and family?”

This time Troy shakes his head so hard his vision gets weird. His parents in no way need to know this. Abed’s dad might not care, used to his son being odd, but Annie’s parents will too. No one needs to know except the group.

“Great. So just write each other’s names on your wrists and go about your day.”

Troy’s not dumb. He knows Jeff meant it sarcastically or whatever. It’s just the more he thinks about it the more nice it seems. It’s like Chang’s monkey. It’s a statement.

“Can I write our names on you?” Troy asks at the end of one of Abed’s most favourite Inspector Spacetime episodes, one of the ones that’s so good you don’t even need to add on scenes as a fan. It’s really good timing to ask now because Abed won’t be distracted by what to create in the Dreamatorium.

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Annie asks, swiveling in her armchair to look at him.

“Both. All three of us could have names.”

“And what, hearts with arrows? Don’t you think that’s a little juvenile?”

Troy doesn’t think so at all. “No. I think it’s awesome. Like when you’re playing outside and then all of a sudden there’s wet pavement and you can squat and write in it and everyone knows you’re awesome forever.”

“So you want to mark your territory?” Abed clarifies.

“Troy! I am not a dog and neither is Abed!”

“I didn’t say you were. Even though dogs are cool. I don’t want to pet you, I want to write on you. It doesn’t have to be in pen. It could be in washable marker. Please?” Troy gives her his very best _the head cheerleader just broke up with me but your love can fix me_ look. He tries not to use it very often, because it’s kinda like cheating, but sometimes the situation calls for it.

Annie practically swoons. “Where though?”

A million things go through Troy’s mind. Most of them naked things. Writing it with all his middle names for extra letters on her back in chocolate syrup and then Abed could swoop in with caramel sauce and she could be their sexy threesome sundae. Or he could follow the tradition of the monkey and write Troy on her left boob and Abec could take the other. And he and Annie could write their names on sideways on Abed’s dick, so that when he goes erect they can read the names of the only two people allowed to touch it.

“Troy. Focus.”

Troy blinks and snaps out of it. Abed looks antsy too. Maybe he was daydreaming for too long. Which means Troy’s gotta do it right now, before they get bored. Troy stands up, and they both do too, but hesitantly, like they’re waiting for him still. But he doesn’t go anywhere, he just looks up and down Annie. It takes him a second, but then he _knows_. His smile triggers Abed, who wanders off and brings back a marker. It’s a Sharpie, so it’s going to last a few days. Troy’s fine with that. 

Troy kneels and flips up Annie’s skirt for a second to kiss her thigh. Her legs separate a little, like she’s expecting tongue and yes, cool, he’ll get to that soon. But for right now he backs off. More important things first, and then the oral. Troy tugs her kneesocks down. Barely at all, just a half inch. He uncaps Abed’s marker and starts writing, crawling when necessary. A few minutes later TROY BARNES in block letters circles her leg, the S nearly touching the T. 

Abed hits the ground when Troy holds out the Sharpie. He does the same to the other leg, except it’s ABED NADIR, of course. Troy’s not sure if he’s just copying to make it even, or if he’s got what Troy’s got in mind. Because man does he got a good thing in his mind. Sometimes Annie’s socks droop. She won’t want anyone to see the names, and if her socks droop at all they will. She’ll obsessively check and recheck all day long, and think about why she’s checking. That’s super hot.

Annie pulls her skirt tight to her thighs and looks down the length of her body. “Guys, was that really the best spot?”

“Yes,” Troy says firmly, standing up. Taller people get more respect.

“Fine. You just wait until you see where I do mine.”

“Great!” Troy can’t remember the last time he stripped so quickly. Playful Revenge Annie is one of his favourite Annies. Especially when Abed goes along with it and doubles her resources. Whatever she’s about to do, Troy knows it’ll be good.


End file.
